


Stolen Moments

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hero Miya Atsumu, M/M, Not Beta Read, Villain Sakusa Kiyoomi, bnha au, villain and hero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu savor their stolen winter morning.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: anonymous





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of SakuAtsu Fluff Week: Tier 2 (Hero/Villian AU) & Tier 3 ("Let's just stay like this for a little longer...")

Atsumu knew the moment he fell in love with Kiyoomi; he was fucked. Heroes weren't supposed to be sleeping beside their enemies, and they shouldn't be happy waking up to them on a cold winter morning. But despite knowing these facts, he can never regret dating the man sleeping soundly beside him.

Atsumu runs his hand through black curly locks and smiles, "stop interrupting my sleep," Kiyoomi murmurs but snuggles closer to Atsumu.

"You're the perfect cuddle buddy during winter. You're so hot, Omi," Atsumu whispers and wraps his wings around Kiyoomi.

"What do you mean by hot?" Kiyoomi asks and wraps his arms around Atsumu's waist to pull him closer.

"Well, it's a double meaning," Atsumu answers and kisses Kiyoomi's forehead, "why don't we stay in for the day?"

"What if Shinsuke comes?" Kiyoomi asks and raises his head to look up at Atsumu with half sleepy eyes, "he'll find out that you're dating a mass murderer who cremated hundreds of people," he adds as he runs his thumb through Atsumu's bottom lip.

Atsumu shakes his head, "He won't. I'm on my break, and the commission respects it, especially since I only get one every six months," he answers and captures Kiyoomi's hand in his for him to kiss.

"You sure are an overworked bird," Kiyoomi whispers and sits up to stretch his arms, "are you even paid enough for all your work?"

Atsumu chuckles and wraps his arms around Kiyoomi's waist, then rests his chin on Kiyoomi's shoulder to press kisses on his neck, "They pay a huge sum, but even if they didn't, I don't have any other choice but to obey them. I'm their manufactured hero after all," he whispers and sucks on the skin of Kiyoomi's neck.

Kiyoomi scoffs, "if you run away with me after the war, we can live away from here," he offers and turns his head to lock gazes with Atsumu.

Atsumu gives him a soft smile, "Let's see what happens," he answers and gets off the bed. He stretches his hand for Kiyoomi to take, but the latter just swats it away, saying, "I don't need your help, hero,"

Atsumu rolls his eyes and takes his jacket from his cabinet before walking out of the room, "Right,"

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Atsumu asks and proceeds to their pantry to get everything he needs for their breakfast.

"I want you," Kiyoomi shamelessly answers as he leans on the kitchen island, eyes locked on Atsumu's ass.

Atsumu grunts and rolls his eyes, "we did it last night. That should be enough," he says and places the flour and sugar on the table before walking to their refrigerator to get some eggs.

"But I want to do it again," Kiyoomi answers and follows Atsumu to slap his ass. Atsumu straightens his back and screeches before turning his head to look at Kiyoomi, "no, we'll do it some other time,"

Kiyoomi pouts and rolls his eyes before closing the fridge and following Atsumu to the kitchen island. He watches Atsumu prepare their breakfast for a few minutes before walking to their cupboards to prepare themselves morning coffee. Once he's done, he moves places Atsumu's cup in front of him before taking a sip of his milk.

"I don't get why you like coffee. It's so bitter," Kiyoomi comments before placing his cup on the island so he could hug Atsumu from behind, "will you make your wings smaller for a while?"

Atsumu chuckles and lets his feathers fall scatter on the kitchen floor; Kiyoomi frowns from seeing the mess but ignores it. Instead, he removes Atsumu's jacket before pressing his chest against Atsumu's back and wrapping one arm around his waist while the other holds Atsumu's hand to help him beat the egg.

"Hotter, right?" Kiyoomi asks. Atsumu laughs and throws his head back, making the back of his head rest on Kiyoomi's shoulder, "a whole lot hotter," he agrees before moving to kiss Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi can feel Atsumu's lips on his, making him smirk as he cups Atsumu's cheek with one hand, "you couldn't resist until you finish, huh?" Kiyoomi asks when Atsumu turns around and leans on the island.

"You're way too hot to ignore, Omi," Atsumu says once they parted, their chests rising and falling from their early morning make-out session.

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes and turns Atsumu around, "go on with breakfast. I'm famished," he says and helps Atsumu finish.

Now, Atsumu sits on the floor in front of the fireplace with their breakfast trays in front of him while Kiyoomi lights up the fire pit with his flames.

"That feels warmer," Atsumu says and wraps his arms around his body, "thanks, Omi,"

Kiyoomi turns to Atsumu and sees his boyfriend with his eyes closed, a smile plastered on his face as he wraps his arms around himself. Kiyoomi takes a mental picture of how adorable Atsumu looked that way before standing up and sitting right behind his boyfriend.

"This is better, though," Atsumu comments when he feels Kiyoomi's arms around him. Kiyoomi's chest feels warm against his back, so he leans back while Kiyoomi lets his chin rest on Atsumu's head.

"Promise me; you'll survive," Kiyoomi whispers, eyes looking straight at the bright blue flames that are warming them.

Atsumu remains silent for an entire minute before nodding, "of course, so you better promise me you'll survive as well," he whispers. The usual teasing tone is gone.

"I will, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I will," Kiyoomi answers and kisses the top of Atsumu's head.

Atsumu nods and turns around, "I'm sure we'll survive, but for now, let's stay like this for a little longer," he whispers and leans forward to take their plate from their breakfast tray.

"Right," Kiyoomi says and opens his mouth to take in the spoonful of pancake Atsumu was giving him, "let's savor our stolen moments," he says after swallowing.

Atsumu nods, "that's right," he whispers and smiles at Kiyoomi because what matters at that moment is they're together and in peace.

For now, they'll temporarily forget what's about to happen and focus on what they currently have.


End file.
